Kicked out!
by the-game-mrs-hudson-is-on
Summary: What will happen when Blaines dad dosent understand? He needs kurt more than ever now and Kurt will be there for him! ON HIATUS
1. Moving

Kicked Out!

Even though his were sore with crying, Blaine couldn't help but stare as his beautiful, porcelain skinned boyfriends eyes scanned the room, searching for him in the fast growing crowds of Dalton students. He loved Kurt. He had never loved anyone more in his entire life. Kurt was his only family, and he was the only family he needed!

"Over here Kurt!" Blaine finally shouted, seeing the disappointed expression on the boys face when he couldn't see him anywhere.

Kurt immediately started to shuffle through the crowds of pupils gathering in the canteen and towards Blaine, pulling him into a tight embrace when he finally reached him. Then pulled away and gently pressed his lips to Blaine's wrapping his arms round his neck as Blaine wrapped his arms round Kurt's waist and pulled him as close as he could get him.

"Oh, I love you Blaine! How did it go anyway? How did he take it? Oh dear, your eyes, are you okay?" Kurt questioned, reluctantly pulling away from the kiss that made his heart stop in mid beat.

"Let's just say that, well I might need to ask a favour.." Blaine replied.

"What is it Blaine are you okay? Did he hurt you again?" Kurt stumbled.

"No, no it's not that, it's just, um Kurt, could I stay with you for a while? If that's ok baby?" Blaine asked, a tear appearing in the corner of his hazel brown eye, still in a staring competition with Kurt's.

"WHAT! What happened honey! Did he hurt you? Why? What, I mean of course you can stay with me, my home is always yours. My dad has already said that, Blaine! You know that! You can come home with me after school and stay at mine for as long as you need to or even if you don't need to anymore, I don't care! I just love you so, _so_ much Blaine and if anything ever happened to you, love, I do not know what I would do with my life!" Kurt replied, pressing his lips to Blaine's, giving him a long, beautiful kiss.

"I love you Kurt, and you saved me! Thank you so much Honey, how did I ever get so lucky?" Kurt replied, returning the kiss.

Kurt stroked Blaine's tear stained cheek with his thumb. They had gone straight home after what happened in the canteen. Burt understood, and with a small dose of persuasion and a few tears, he allowed them to go upstairs in Kurt's bedroom without doors open. They were lying down on the bed when Blaine broke down completely.

"Honey its ok, I understand how you feel" Kurt comforted Blaine, tears flooding freely down his cheeks.

"Kurt" Blaine muttered between sobs "I don't k-know w-w-what I'd do without you here, n-no, j-just w-without y-you, I-I l-love you more t-than anything i-in my entire l-life, n-never l-leave m-me Kurt, Please!".

"You don't have to worry about that Blaine, not ever. I'm yours, for as long we both shall live, and that sounded super, super cheesy! I'm so sorry it had to be this way. I guess he'll just never understand that two guys can be in love like girls and boys can! I just wish that your own father would understand that, instead of trying to make it worse! Why can't people understand? I love you, never forget that" Kurt pressed a gentle kiss to Blaine's salty lips, wet with the tears of those beautiful hazel brown eyes. Blaine immediately deepened the kiss as he pulled Kurt on top of him and wrapped his arms round his waist pulling him as close as he possible.


	2. Nightmare Father

_"No dad, please!"Blaine attempted to mumble through the cloth that had been tied around his mouth._

_Another kick. Another scream. The porcelein skinned boy lay mishapen and tangled on the floor of his basement._

"**PLEASE! **_Hurt me, not him" Blaine screamed when he had managed to rid the cloth and un tie the ropes that had been before biting at the skin on his wrists. _

_But the man he felt disgraced to call his dad did not stop. _

_Another kick to the head. No scream. _

_Each kick that was distrubuted was followed by no scream. Not anymore. Blaine could feel the fear building up inside him and the ropes on his legs restrained him from reaching the boy that lay tangled in his limbs._

_**CRACK!**_

_Another bone shattered. This was wrong._

_"THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A FAG! OH DONT YOU WORRY BLAINE I PLAN ON FINISHING YOU BOTH OFF!" his fathers evil laughter echoed across the vast area of the basement._

_At that, the porcelein boy was pulled up by his hair, causing a silent tear from Blaine, and slammed back down onto the ground hard._

_Blaine felt so angry. He ripped the ropes from his legs and ran, landing a puch at his fathers face._

_The man fled from the room and Blaine fell to his knees, the boy infront of him surrounded in a crimson red liquid spilling from his head._

_No. Not Kurt. Not his beautiful, perfect Kurt. Not the meaning of his existance. He was losing him, he just knew it..._

_No pulse. No life left in the body that lay limp infront of him. _

_His reason for life. His world. His lover. His best friend on the planet. His partner in life. The one who held him when he was sad and kissed his tears away. Who always knew exactly what to say. Simply. Gone._


	3. Awoken

Blaine woke with a start, bolting up in kurts bed. Kurt still lay still beside him. _No. He can't be!_Blaine thought his face screwing up.

"Urggh, morning sweetie -Arr!"Kurt was cut off by Blaine launching himself kurt and landing on top of him.

Kurt felt warm tears trickling down his neck and dampning his tee. He immediatley hugged him back deeply.

"Sweetheart. Shh its okay honey. I'm here, shh" Kurt soothed as Blaine let out a sob, rubbing soothing circles into his boyfriends back.

"I'm so s-sorry, just a bad dream, thats all!" Blaine said, silently pulling away with a sad smile on his face and sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Hey, its okay" Kurt replied crawling towards the end of the bed. "Blaine look at me, please" putting his finger under his chin and lifting his head so their eyes locked. He pressed a soft kiss to his lips and said "Blaine, you know you can tell me, or anyone in my family anything, you know that, and I love you. I know bad things have happened in the past and I'm so, so sorry you had to face that alone, but I have you and you have me now!"

At this Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt deeply, as if he'd never kissed before. "Please Kurt I need to tell you something but I want to be wide awake, don't worry it's not about us, it's about my... my.. f-f-father and my past. Can we go for coffee tomorrow?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt tilted his head to the side and just said "Sure baby, we'll go to the Lima Bean tomorrow and have coffee and you can tell me all about it. Do you want to go back to sleep.

Blaine shook his head urgently. "Okay, okay. It's okay!" kurt envoloped him in another hug when Blaine began to whimper again.

"I'm so s-sorry, Kurt! I'm b-being s-such a b-b-babyy!" Blaine sniffled into the crook of Kurts neck.

"No, no no no no no! You are not being a baby at all Blaine! Now how about we watch the sound of music to take you mind of it?" Kurt answered truthfully.

Blaine snickered. "How do you always know what to say!"


End file.
